


Tails of Miss Fortune

by EpicLilKitty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Agreste Boys get Marirekt, Black Cat!Marinette, Ladybug!Marinette, Love Triangle, Multi, Peacock!Adrien, Rabbit!Felix, hawkmoth is gabriel agreste, miss fortune - Freeform, totally not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicLilKitty/pseuds/EpicLilKitty
Summary: In which... nothing is really canon. Marinette is the rightful holder of both the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous. She receives the Black Cat Miraculous at 11 cause... I can. Hawkmoth doesn't come in until she's like 15 so... Lots of random time skips happen. Adrien and Felix are both in love with Marinette because I can... I honestly have no idea what this is to be completely honest but Marinette makes a SUPER cute Black Cat ;)





	Tails of Miss Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Your feedback gives me life and encourages me to write more haha. This is a really random AU that I randomly thought of and idk how it's gonna go so... bear with me please haha

_ The old man studied the Miraculous Jewels, a perplexed look on his wrinkled face. It had been many centuries since a dilemma such as this had arisen and he wasn’t certain what to do. A green blob flickered in his peripheral vision and he glanced towards it with a sigh. The turtle Kwami, Wayzz, looked even more distraught than his master, flitting back and forth as if unable to quell his nervous energy. _

_ “Master, are you quite certain the girl is meant to hold  _ both  _ the Miraculous?” He asked tentatively, his yellow eyes widening with concern. _

_ “I am certain, Wayzz. But giving such a young girl the two most powerful Miraculous could spell danger,” the old man stroked his goatee, before motioning his Kwami forward. “Call the Black Cat and Ladybug to our dimension. This is a decision that involves them just as much as it involves us.” _

_ Wayzz nodded sagely, zipping forward to place his paws on the ring of the Black Cat and the left earring of the Ladybug. A flash of green and red light nearly blinded the two, and when it faded two more Kwami hovered before the old man. The red one stretched languidly, her blue eyes blinking curiously up at the two, while the black cat-like one just yawned and curled up into a tighter ball. _

_ “Five more centuries, Tikki,” the black one mumbled sleepily when the red Kwami prodded him sharply in the side. _

_ “Plagg, wake up! Master Fu has summoned us for a reason!” Tikki prodded him again and with a groan the cat Kwami unfurled himself, casting a baleful glare upon his partner before turning narrowed green eyes upon the Miraculous Guardian. _

_ “This better be good, old man,” he complained, tail flicking irritably. Master Fu seemed unaffected by the Kwami’s foul attitude and simply nodded in acquiescence. _

_ “Plagg, Tikki, I have summoned you here today because I have found your chosen,” Master Fu began. Before he could continue, Tikki squealed joyously and spun up into the air, clapping in excitement. Plagg didn’t outwardly show the same amount of excitement as his partner, but his stance relaxed almost imperceptibly and his eyes gleamed with interest. _

_ “That’s great! Who are they?” She asked, blinking expectantly. She frowned when Master Fu didn’t immediately respond, slowly sinking in the air until she was once again level with her partner. “M-Master Fu? Is… is something wrong?” _

_ “Indeed, Tikki. I don’t know how to tell you this but your chosen… she is the same person,” he admitted. Even Plagg balked at that, sitting up and blinking at the old man in obvious disbelief. _

_ “My kitten and her bug are the same person?” Plagg demanded, rightfully shocked. _

_ “Master Fu, this has never happened before,” Tikki added hesitantly. “Surely there must be some other person who is compatible with one of our Miraculous.” _

_ “I have searched the city, Tikki. There is no one,” the old man said regretfully. A moment of silence followed his words until Plagg finally spoke. _

_ “Holding both our Miraculous can be dangerous for an experienced holder… you can’t honestly be thinking of giving a new holder both of us at the same time,” _ _  
_ _ Plagg intoned, green eyes glinting with suspicion. Master Fu nodded in agreement. _

_ “That is correct, Plagg. The girl is young; only eleven. I want you two to decide which of you should go to her first. She should get used to one Miraculous before we throw in another,” Master Fu said sagely. The two Kwami blinked at each other nervously before both attempted to speak at the same time. _

_ “Tikki should-” Plagg began. _

_ “Plagg why don’t you-” Tikki started. The two Kwami broke off, staring at each other before Plagg spoke up. _

_ “You’re the nicer one, Tikki. You would do well to break her in before I come along. You’re better at teaching anyway,” he pointed out. _

_ “My powers can be harder to handle, Plagg. And besides, you haven’t had a kitten in a long time. You should go first,” Tikki offered kindly. Master Fu stroked his goatee and glanced at Wayzz thoughtfully. _

_ “I have to agree with Tikki on this one, Plagg. I think you’re the better option for now. The girl is shy. The Black Cat Miraculous could give her the chance to gain a little confidence in herself before we add the Ladybug to the mix…” Master Fu said thoughtfully. The two Kwami blinked at each other before finally nodding in agreement. _

_ “Then it’s decided. Take care of our Catbug, Plagg.” Tikki gave her partner an affectionate peck on the cheek, causing his ears to burn with embarrassment before she faded back into her earrings. Master Fu turned to the cat Kwami. _

_ “One more thing, Plagg,” he said before the little God could return to his own Miraculous. The Kwami arched a brow, silently waiting for the Guardian to go on. “This girl… her name is Marinette. She isn’t just shy she’s also the subject of some pretty brutal bullying. Before the Ladybug can come in you must give her the confidence to stand up for herself. Do you understand?” _

_ “I still think Tikki would be better at that,” Plagg pointed out stubbornly. Master Fu smiled kindly and shook his head. _

_ “Tikki is an excellent mother hen but Marinette needs your… particular brand of tough love. I believe you two will make an excellent duo,” the man said confidently. Plagg gave him a dubious look but didn’t argue, instead allowing himself to be pulled back into the Black Cat Miraculous. He knew that when he was summoned once more, it would be by his kit-er,  _ catbug _ -and he sincerely hoped Tikki and Master Fu had made the right choice. _

  
  


Marinette Dupain-Cheng was determined that this year was going to be her best school year yet. She was eleven years old (practically twelve, really) and she was going to be a Collège student. The fact that the school was right across the street meant that she wouldn’t be tardy all the time like she had been last year. Her last school was a whole six blocks away and getting there on time had been pretty much impossible. This was a fresh start, a new opportunity to better herself, and she was going to take that opportunity and make the most of it! Besides, the likelihood of her childhood bully being in her class for the fourth year in a row was unlikely. Marinette was positive that even her luck wasn’t  _ that _ bad and if Chloe wasn’t in her class, that alone would make this school year about ten times better. Standing before her bedroom mirror, the young girl studied her appearance with the critical eye of an aspiring fashion designer.

She was wearing a simple pink blouse that hung off her shoulders; a black skirt that fell just above her knees; white knee-high stockings with a frill of lace around the tops; and shiny black pumps that her parents had gotten her especially for the first day of school. For good luck, they had explained when she had worried about the cost. Her family wasn’t poor by any means but they weren’t rich either and Marinette had a penchant for worrying over trivial things that really shouldn’t concern an eleven (but almost twelve!) year old. She wasn’t much into makeup so she had gone without, and her hair was tied into two cute pigtails with shiny pink ribbons and she felt the look suited her quite nicely. Grabbing her bag, the girl opened the trap door in her floor and skipped down the steps to the second level of the Dupain-Cheng home. Her mother, Sabine Cheng, was puttering around the kitchen preparing breakfast for her daughter.

“Good morning, Maman,” Marinette greeted, sliding onto one of the barstools at the kitchen counter. Sabine turned with an affectionate smile at her daughter’s greeting.

“Good morning, Marinette. Are you ready for your first day of school?” She asked, taking in her daughter’s outwardly happy appearance with a gleam of hope. Marinette wasn’t typically one to look forward to school but she was supremely optimistic about this year. She was certain nothing could bring her down.

“I am! It’s a whole new year and I have a good feeling about today,” she agreed, grabbing a croissant from the plate her mother slid in front of her and lathering it with butter. She bit into the flaky pastry and barely suppressed a moan of delight at the buttery flavor. Marinette ate rapidly, mindful that if she didn’t hurry she was going to be late to her first day of school and she certainly didn’t want that! When she had finished, she gave her mother a quick peck on the cheek before slinging her bag over one shoulder and scurrying out the door. At this time of day, the bakery was in full swing with the morning rush, but her father was quick to greet her nonetheless as she tromped down the stairs to the main level of their home, which housed the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

“Marinette, are you ready for your first day of Collège?” Tom Dupain asked expectantly, glancing at her as he handed a customer their change and receipt. Once more, the girl nodded animatedly, a determined glint in her bluebell eyes. 

“Yes, Papa. I can just feel it. This will be my year to shine,” she said warmly. Her father grinned and pulled a box out from under the counter, offering it to her without a word. Curious, Marinette opened the box and squealed with joy. Inside the box was a selection of Macarons with their bakery logo emblazoned on the front.

“For the new friends I’m sure you’re going to make,” her father explained, expertly catching the box when she nearly dropped it to throw her arms around him.

“You’re the best, Papa!” The girl said affectionately, taking the box back and waving as she bolted out the front door. The sidewalk outside was crowded with people heading to work and school and the pigtailed girl weaved between them quickly as she headed to school. She was almost to the crosswalk when she noticed an old man in distress near standing near a tree that sat alongside one of the shops. The girl paused, glancing worriedly at her school, before smiling and moving towards the old man. She had a little bit of time, she was sure. The man was an old Chinese gentleman with kind looking brown eyes. He was wearing a red shirt covered with white flowers and a pair of tan jeans. He had a cane in one hand and was currently staring up at the tree with a worried look on his face.

“Sir? Are you okay?” Marinette asked, offering the man a kind smile. The man blinked, turning to look at her before returning her smile.

“I am, but my cat is stuck up in that tree,” he explained, gesturing upward. The girl followed his gaze up to the uppermost branches where a black cat was perched on one of the branches. The cat didn’t look stuck. In fact, the sleek furred creature looked rather content, green eyes narrowed and tail flicking lazily as he basked in the warm morning sunshine. Still, Marinette couldn’t leave the distressed man without at least trying to help.

“I can go up and get him for you, sir. If you’d just hold this,” she offered him the box of cookies with he happily took, and set her backpack at the base of the tree.

“Oh, thank you so much, young lady! His name is Plagg,” the man gushed, a strange glint in his eyes as he smiled at her. Marinette nodded and reached up to grab the lowest branch, using her upper body strength to pull herself up into the tree. Looks like helping her parents unload delivery trucks had really paid off. She scaled the tree almost effortlessly, pausing once she was within reach of the cat. The whole time she had been climbing, the cat had been watching her with an almost bored expression on his face. Now, however, he rose to his paws and blinked at her in suspicion.

“Nice kitty. Good kitty. I’m here to help you,” she cooed, extending a hand to the wary animal. The cat sniffed delicately at her fingers before turning his nose up with a flick of his tail. Marinette frowned, mildly offended. “Come on,  _ minou _ , if you don’t come down soon I’m going to be late to class,” she complained. The cat spared her a brief glance at that before sitting down and licking his paw. She sighed, realizing she would likely have to grab the cat and would likely wind up with a scratched hand but oh well. She could deal with that later. Widening her stance on the branch she was on, she reached for the cat and was just short of touching him when his head snapped up and his green eyes seemed to pierce hers. With an annoyed huff, the cat leaped at her causing her to yelp and lose her balance. The cat paid no mind to this, using her head as a springboard to leap to the next tree over. 

He landed on the branch of the other tree with relative ease. Marinette was not so fortunate and with a frightened yelp, she fell from the tree, landing on the sidewalk with a painful  _ thud. _ It was fortunate that the tree wasn’t relatively tall but she was certain she was going to have a nasty bruise in the morning nonetheless. The old man leaned over her, concern in his brown eyes.

“Young lady, are you quite alright?” He asked, a frown marring his face.Marinette made an unintelligible sound of agreement as she painfully picked herself up, only to find the cat suddenly sitting directly in front of her with a smug look on his face. She was fairly certain the wretched creature had planned her fall all along. Rising, she dusted herself off and turned to take the cookie box back from the old man.

“Well, you’ve got your cat back. I should get going before I’m late for-” Across the street, the bell rang and her shoulders slumped in defeat. “-school. Great, late on the first day. Good luck with your cat, sir!” She called, scooping up her backpack and bolting across the street. As she hurried up the front steps, she didn’t notice the old man and the black cat watching her with identical looks of satisfaction on their faces.

 

Marinette grimaced as she studied her schedule. While her new school was much closer to the bakery, it was also a lot bigger and she was struggling to find her class. The hall was nearly empty, the sound of her footsteps echoing off the walls eerily. Ascending the staircase to the second floor, she headed down the hall she was certain held her first class… English Lit. She was pleased to find the classroom three doors down the hallway… and significantly less enthused when she opened the door and immediately spotted her longtime rival and bully, Chloe Bourgeois. The blonde-along with the rest of the class-looked up as she entered the class and a sneer immediately lit up her features.

“Late as always, Maritrash,” she scoffed, tossing her ever-present blonde ponytail and giving the darker haired girl a haughty look. Marinette felt her shoulders hunch forward, and with a hasty apology for disrupting class, she hurried to sit in the only free seat available. She was mildly pleased the seat was beside Nathaniel Kurtzberg, a red-haired aspiring artist she had known since preschool. Nathaniel was shy, much like the pigtailed girl, and although they weren’t exactly friends they had an understanding and stuck together when times were tough.

“Hi, Marinette,” Nathaniel greeted quietly, blinking at her shyly from his side of the table. Marinette gave him a faintly strained smile of acknowledgment.

“Hey, Nath. How was your summer?”

“It was alright… and yours?”

“It was okay. Mostly I helped Maman and Papa in the bakery,” she said, while the teacher began taking roll call. She answered when her name was called before pulling out her sketchbook and flipping to an empty page. First days were rarely more than introductions so she figured she could start working on a new design she had been mulling over for the past week. Besides, she knew about ninety percent of the kids in her class and had known them since preschool.

  
  


The first few classes passed in a relative blur and before she knew it, lunch had rolled around. Marinette shoved her sketchbook back into her backpack with a frustrated groan. Although she had a general idea of the outfit she was trying to design, nothing she drew seemed to come close to the vision in her head. It was annoying, to say the least, and she hoped that some of her parents’ amazing cooking might clear up whatever art block she was suffering. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, Marinette bid her tablemate a quick goodbye and headed for the doors. Unfortunately, as she moved to step over the threshold, something snagged her foot and with a yelp, she pitched forward.

Chloe Bourgeois and her ever-present shadow, Sabrina Raincomprix, cackled loudly as they stepped from the shadows to smirk down at her. “I see you’re still a klutz, Maritrash,” Chloe scoffed, her blue eyes gleaming with amusement. Marinette carefully picked herself up and gave Chloe an uneasy look.

“I don’t want any trouble this year, Chloe. Can’t- can’t we just try getting along?” She asked nervously. Chloe and Sabrina exchanged amused glances before the blonde stepped forward and shoved Marinette hard. She would have fallen again, but the doorframe stopped her descent.

“Get along? With a commoner such as you? As if!” Chloe scoffed in disgust.

“You aren’t good enough to get along with Chloe,” Sabrina added with a snort. Marinette flinched and dropped her eyes, wishing she could disappear. Chloe smirked and stepped closer until her face was inches from the other girl’s.

“Remember this, Maritrash. You are  _ nothing _ . You will never be worth anything. You’re lower than dirt and we will never get along. You will remain my plaything for as long as I want because if you  _ ever _ try to do anything about it, my daddy will make sure your parents lose that pathetic little bakery of theirs,” the blonde haired girl snarled, before finally backing off. The darker haired girl remained where she was, hunched in on herself until the sound of cruel laughter faded into the distance. Her eyes burned with tears and she realized with a pang of regret that nothing had changed. In fact, this might just be her worst year yet. Chloe was getting bolder, more confident in her abuse and that certainly spelled trouble for Marinette. 

Tears burning in her eyes, the young girl fled the school building and ran all the way back home. She didn’t even check before crossing the street and it was a wonder she wasn’t hit by a car. Her parents called out to her, worried when she burst through the doors and raced up the steps towards their apartment but she ignored them. The bakery was busy with the lunch rush and she knew, at least for the time being, that they would leave her be. At least until one of them could be spared. Flying up the steps to her room, Marinette burst threw her trap door and dropped into her desk chair, finally letting the tears burst free. Like a busted dam, tears welled in her blue eyes and trickled steadily down her cheeks as great sobs wracked her body. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t  _ fair _ . Chloe had been picking on her since they were five and one would think she would grow tired of it but apparently not. She was still the same horrible person she always was and Marinette was still the frightened weakling who could do nothing but cower in the face of her enemy. She wasn’t sure how long she cried, but eventually, her tears ran dry and her sobs quieted. Her eyes burned, her nose hurt, and her head felt foggy and muddled. Slowly, she lifted her head from where it was buried in the warmth and security of her arms and that’s when she noticed the box.

It was an odd looking thing, shaped like an octagon. It was black, with strange red marking on it and it kind of looked like the kind of box that might house a ring or a pair of earrings. Had her parents gotten her a first day of school present? Curious, she wiped away the remainder of tears and picked up the box. She inspected it from every possible angle looking for some sort of logo but eventually gave up and settled on opening the box. Immediately a ball of green light blinded her and with a yelp, she dropped the box on the desk and lifted a hand to shield her eyes from the glaring brightness. When the light finally faded, she dropped her hand and stared slack-jawed at the…  _ thing _ … floating before her. It stretched its tiny arms, mouth widening into a yawn before it blinked at her through narrow green eyes. Marinette blinked right back at it… and then she screamed and fell backward out of her chair.

“ARGH! Floating cat… bug… catbug…  _ thing!?! _ ” She shrieked, picking up a stuffed animal and throwing it at the creature. It dodged lazily, blinking at her with bored green eyes, so she threw a pencil at it. Then she threw a pin cushion at it, and when that didn’t work she tried swatting it with her sketchbook. Completely unconcerned, he expertly dodged her attacks before zipping closer to hover directly in front of her face. With a yelp, she fell backward and stared at it, half expecting it to bite her or something. Instead, it spoke.

“Geez, you’re a loud one. Master Fu sure knows how to pick them. Anyway, name’s Plagg and I’m not a bug. I’m a Kwami. You got anything to eat around here? I’m famished.” He said, flitting away to explore the bedroom. Marinette stared after him, seriously considering whether she was having some sort of weird hallucination from all the crying she had done earlier. Had she officially gone bonkers?

“P-Plagg? L-like that cat from this morning?” She finally found her voice and the Kwami paused to look back at her.

“Yeah, that was me. I don’t take the form of a real cat often but it can help in a pinch,” he agreed, flitting closer with a thoughtful look. Marinette leaned away from him, still wary although no longer scared.

“What are you doing here? Don’t you belong to the old man?”

“Who? Master Fu? No, he’s the Guardian but  _ you’re _ my chosen, Marinette,” he said, finally sinking down to sit at the edge of her desk. Marinette inched closer, blue eyes wide with wonder at the creature’s words.

“Chosen? What do you mean by that?”

“I’m a Kwami. It means God. I’m the God of Destruction and Bad Luck. I grant powers. If you put on that ring and say ‘Claws Out’ you’ll transform into a Superhero.” He explained, trying hard to channel his inner Tikki. She really was much better at explaining these things than he was but she and Master Fu had entrusted him with their little Catbug and he was determined to do right by her.

“Me? A superhero? You’ve got the wrong girl. I can’t even stand up for myself,” Marinette pointed out dejectedly, her shoulders slumping as tears once more pooled in her eyes. Plagg grimaced and floated towards her, patting her cheek in what he hoped was a comforting way. Tikki was so much better at this. He was totally going to screw things up here. He had never been good at dealing with crying chosens'.

“Look, kid… Master Fu chose you for a reason. He  _ saw _ something in you. I was skeptical at first but if I’m being honest, you have the potential to be a great Black Cat. Just… give it a chance. You might just be surprised,” he explained with a flick of his tail. Moving back to the desk, he hefted his ring up and returned to place it in the girl’s hand. She hesitated before sliding the ring onto her finger. Plagg smiled and placed his paw on the ring, blinking up at her with what he hoped was an encouraging look.

“Say the words, kid. I promise, you won’t regret it,” he assured with far more confidence than either of them truly felt. Marinette looked at the Kwami, then at the ring, before a slow smile flickered across her face and she nodded, a determined light entering her gaze. She could do this. She could be a hero and maybe learn to stand up against evil forces such as Chloe Bourgeois. She could change her destiny and all she had to say was…

“Plagg, Claws Out!”

**Author's Note:**

> So the first few chapters will probably be pretty long (longer than this one) as each one will depict a year of her life as Miss Fortune, going from her first year up to her fourth year... which is when Hawkmoth would come in... after Hawkmoth arrives it will run like a regular story where it's present time and what not... so yeah. I hope you like??


End file.
